


White Knight in Red Pleather

by therealgrangerdanger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealgrangerdanger/pseuds/therealgrangerdanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma likes it rough and Regina likes the famous red leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight in Red Pleather

Regina walked lightly up the stairs to Mary-Margaret’s apartment – why she wasn’t quite sure, since the only one in the apartment was Emma, and she was expecting her – but there was something about the entire situation that made her feel a bit more on edge than usual.

It wasn’t what she was doing, exactly, since she and Emma had been stealing moments alone for almost three months now, so technically meeting Emma without being seen should have been old hat by now. But this was the first time they were meeting at Emma’s apartment – or, as Regina couldn’t quite let herself forget, the apartment Emma shared with the Charming’s. Whether it was a wave of trepidation or arousal Regina felt rush through her at the thought, she wasn’t sure, but it didn’t affect her resolve to turn the door handle she had finally reached.

She opened the door to find Emma standing in the middle of the apartment in her underwear with her pants around her ankles, apparently in the process of removing all of her clothes.

“Getting a head start, Sherriff?” Regina said, smiling.

“I planned on being naked when you walked in, but you know how hard it is getting in and out of these damn jeans,” Emma said.

“I don’t believe getting in your pants was ever a problem for me, dear.”

“Ha ha,” Emma replied sarcastically.

“What’s the rush?” Regina asked. “The UnCharmings due home soon?” Regina smirked as she removed her coat and placed it delicately on the coat hanger.

“Nope, Mary Margaret is out with Henry and Ruby, and David is at the station,” Emma replied, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. “Besides, it’s been like a month since we last had sex.”

“Emma, two nights ago is not one month.”

“Feels like a month.”

Instead of resisting the smile that washed over her face, Regina decided to hide it by busying herself with the sleeves of her work shirt, unbuttoning the cuffs and hastily rolling them up her arm. Emma, meanwhile, had finished pulling the skinny jeans off her body, leaving her free to walk unhindered toward Regina. She stopped just before reaching her, however, and took a moment to let her eyes rake over Regina’s body, appreciating the way that the Mayor’s tailored shirt seemed to struggle to remain closed over her full breasts and the way her trousers –

“You’re wearing it!” Emma exclaimed, rising up a bit on the balls of her feet.

Regina smiled and gripped the bulge in her trousers. “You requested I did, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but, you know, it’s always exciting to see it, pushing against those fancy pants of yours.”

Emma kept her eyes on Regina’s hand, watching her knead the strap on through her pants. She unconsciously licked her lips as she moved forward, reaching out and putting her hand on top of Regina’s, allowing them both to massage the dildo straining through Regina’s pants. Emma looked up at her through half-lidded eyes and brushed her lips against Regina’s, smiling as Regina’s hand left the dildo to wrap around Emma’s waist and pull her closer to trace Emma’s lips with her tongue.

Emma moaned softly, raising her hands and curling her fingers around the front of Regina’s shirt. Regina moved her free hand into Emma’s hair, tangling her fingers in the thick locks as she parted her lips for Emma. She curled her tongue around Emma’s, sucking gently while Emma gripped her shirt and whined softly as she felt herself suddenly pressed against the table in Mary-Margaret’s kitchen. Regina kissed her hungrily and moved her hands up Emma’s back to pull her closer, fingers purposefully moving up to release the clasp of Emma’s bra. When Emma felt the dildo pressed against her leg, she pulled her mouth free from Regina’s and tried to regain control. They were both panting, and one of Regina’s hands gripped Emma’s ass while the other was on her ribs, just below her breast.

“Wanna move to the bed?” Emma managed.

“And pass up the opportunity to defile Snow White’s daughter on her own kitchen table? I thought you knew me better than that, dear.”

Emma replied with a moan and gasped when the back of Regina’s hand pressed against the crotch of her panties.

“Off,” Regina said as she snapped the material against Emma’s hip.

Emma moved forward slightly in response so she was away from the table and free to step out of her saturated panties. Regina stopped her just as she made to move back against the table and kept her eyes locked on Emma’s while she reached around her. Suddenly Emma felt something heavy and cold around her shoulders; Regina had grabbed Emma’s red leather jacket off the back of the kitchen chair and had wrapped it around her.

“Oh?” Emma said, unable to hide the smirk. “I thought you hated this thing?”

“Put it on.”

Emma was sorely tempted to push the issue; however the immediate gratification of Regina’s hands on her body far outweighed the cat-and-mouse game she had in mind that involved Regina telling her she had a fetish for the red leather jacket.

“As you wish, Madam Mayor.” Emma pulled her arms back from Regina’s waist and smiled as she finished putting the jacket on. She gripped the collar of the jacket and leaned back with her chin up, offering Regina the best look of arrogance she could manage in the moment. But Emma’s supposed victory went unnoticed – perhaps even contrary to the effect Emma attempted to give off – as Regina’s eyes were locked hungrily on Emma’s body, completely naked save for the red leather jacket covering her breasts. Regina covered Emma’s hands over the collar and pulled her closer for a searing kiss.

The kiss was hot and needy, tongues equally giving and taking as they arched into one another. As they kissed, Emma opened the top of Regina’s trousers as Regina brought her hands to Emma’s neck, angling her face upward. Emma’s hand snuck into Regina’s open pants and caressed the dildo that was straining to get out. Emma’s fingers traced the shape of the dildo and then gripped. As she did, she broke the kiss and looked at Regina.

Whatever she intended to do upon breaking the kiss, it was lost at the sight of Regina’s flushed face looking down at her. Regina, too, seemed to have had a moment of paralysis as Emma stared up at her. They held each other’s gazes for what felt like minutes, Regina cupping Emma’s face and moving her thumb along the cheek bone. Regina’s eyes moved down to Emma’s lips – half moist, half parted to let the air in and out that kept lifting her breasts and moving her nipples against the inside of the leather jacket. Emma’s grip tightened around the dildo to pull it completely out of the tailored trousers as she reached around to pull Regina even closer.

“Get inside me,” she whispered, raising one leg to wrap around Regina’s hips, and in one swift motion, Regina had Emma on top of the kitchen table. Emma felt the tip of the dildo slide down her abdomen as Regina gripped it, working for the right angle. Emma rotated her hips forward as Regina guided the dildo to her entrance, and then paused.

Emma groaned and tried to tease herself by rubbing up against the dildo. Her fingers dug into Regina’s arms hard enough to leave marks. “Dammit Regina,” she breathed. “I need you in me!”

Slowly, inch by inch, Regina sank into her. Emma couldn’t breathe. Regina pushed into her until there was nothing more for her to give, and then she held herself there as she leaned down to press her lips against Emma’s. As Emma gave into the kiss, her hands moved from Regina’s neck and traced a path down the buttons on Regina’s tailored shirt, slowly sliding the first four buttons free from their eyelets, just enough to see the tops of Regina’s breasts. Emma spread her hands across and touched as much of Regina’s flushed skin as she could reach, gasping at the contact and moaning deeply into the kiss. Regina broke the kiss and sighed as she leaned backwards, her eyes closing as she rolled her hips forward into Emma’s.

Emma rocked underneath Regina, causing Regina to twitch in response. Regina held Emma’s ankle up around her waist as she began thrusting into her, a slow and intoxicating rhythm that quickly picked up speed and force. Emma kept one hand around Regina’s neck and another behind her, bracing herself on the table and allowing her to thrust up to meet Regina. She used the leg that Regina was holding to try and pull herself closer to Regina, and could feel Regina’s ass tighten with each thrust against her leg.

Emma was overwhelmed by all the sensations, hardly able to breathe, barely able to process what she was feeling or to believe the way her body was moving without her conscious volition in response to what Regina was doing. She grasped the base of Regina’s skull with her hand to try and pull her closer so they could kiss again, and when their lips met, their mouths locked and Regina’s hand moved from Emma’s leg to around her waist, pulling her closer. Regina left Emma’s lips and moved down her throat and neck, kissing, biting, and sucking as she did. Emma shuddered when she felt her nipples move against the inside of her jacket and heard the breathy groans Regina made against her ear with each thrust into her.

Suddenly Emma felt herself pushed backward until her back was flush with the table. With her flat on her back, Regina pushed both Emma’s legs up in the air, grasping the back of Emma’s bare legs for leverage as she pushed deeper inside.

“Oh how I love to see the Savior on her back,” Regina growled, unable – or unwilling – to hide the smirk on her face as she looked down at Emma. Regina’s hips pushed into Emma’s in short, sharp, rapid thrusts, Emma meeting each thrust with a breathless grunt. Regina watched Emma’s abdominal muscles flex beneath the pale flesh of her stomach, the red of the jacket standing out in stark contrast. Regina reached down to open the jacket up more to reveal Emma’s breasts, bouncing obscenely with each thrust. Emma’s body began to tremble and tense as Regina drove on, plowing her hips into Emma for a dozen hard thrusts before pulling completely out.

“Regina!” Emma cried out.

Regina grabbed Emma by the collar of the jacket and roughly pulled her up so that they were face to face. Emma leaned forward with the intent to kiss Regina, but was abruptly moved off the table and spun around and pushed face down on the kitchen table.

Regina leaned down and licked the shell of Emma’s ear. “I know how you like it, Emma.”

Emma could only moan in response. When Regina pushed herself up, Emma curled her back and offered her ass up to Regina. Flushed and out of breath, Regina stepped half a step back to admire the view of Emma’s gleaming pussy and the wetness that had begun streaming down her leg. She sunk her fingers in between Emma’s sweat- and cum-covered legs and brought them up to her mouth as she positioned herself behind Emma. With one hand in her mouth and the other gripping the slippery dildo, Regina easily slid into Emma once again, prompting their hips to immediately begin rocking against one another’s.

Regina pulled out once more to admire the view of the gleaming dildo at the entrance of Emma’s pussy. She reached her hand between their bodies to swipe at Emma’s pussy once more, collecting as much of Emma’s cum on her fingers as she could. Wringing a final drop of wetness from Emma’s curls, Regina moved her hand up to Emma’s mouth and demanded entrance. Emma opened her mouth obligingly and began sucking and licking the taste of herself off Regina’s fingers. Regina looked down at the head of the dildo perched at the cusp of Emma’s pussy, and drove forward violently. Emma emitted a slight grunt as Regina’s hips impacted her, and was careful not to bite or let go of Regina’s fingers in her mouth. Emma felt Regina hold the dildo inside of her, prompting Emma to rock backwards against Regina’s hips.

Regina chuckled. “You’re not getting it that easy.”

Lips still securely around Regina’s fingers, Emma let out a moan of frustration, wiggling her ass against Regina’s hips in search of friction. Regina drew back once more, then gently thrust all the way forward. She continued this slow rhythm, careful to keep Emma from what she truly wanted by simply holding the dildo inside of her and rocking her hips against her. She removed her fingers from Emma’s mouth, dragging Emma’s saliva down the column of her neck, across her collarbone, and finally converging with the streams of perspiration running between Emma’s breasts. She slid her fingertips along the underside of Emma’s breast and up around to trace the outline of her areola while her other hand nudged Emma’s thigh. Taking the hint, Emma brought her leg up onto the table, leaving her standing on one leg. Regina moved her hand up Emma’s leg to her hip and used her hold to pull Emma back against her, once again sheathing the dildo inside of her.

“What do you want me to do, Emma?” Regina asked with a quiet dominance, rolling a nipple between her fingers.

“Fuck me, Regina. Make me cum.”

“How?”

“Hard. Rough,” Emma breathed. “Please, Regina. Give it to me hard.”

“Too vague, dear.”

“Dammit Regina!”

Regina ran a fingernail over the hardened nipple, prompting Emma’s body to jerk in response.

“Just…fuck me Regina,” Emma said, her composing herself. “I want to be sore. Finish me sweaty and out of breath. Leave me here dizzy and dazed and wondering exactly what the fuck just happened.”

Regina roughly pulled the nipple, eliciting a small yelp from the woman below her. “As you wish.”

With that, Emma braced herself with her hands on opposite edges of the table as Regina tightened her hands around Emma’s hips, and began to thrust. The forceful, body shaking thrusts she had given Emma earlier were now coming at regular intervals that drew closer and closer together. Regina’s hips were soon pistoning into Emma, the bulbous head of the dildo impacting Emma’s G-spot on every downstroke with great force. Regina’s pace increased somehow, forcing Emma down to her forearms as Regina drove into her with a mad energy. It strained her muscles and her stamina to maintain the pace she was; her face grew sweaty and flushed, her shirt soaked with sweat as her arms bulged and her ass clenched, ramming the dildo into Emma.

“Regina!” Emma cried violently. Regina continued to ram her hips forward in their punishing pace. Emma felt Regina’s hand move up the back of the jacket and into her hair. Stopping at the collar, Regina wrapped the blonde locks around her hand and gently pulled.

Emma waited for a more violent tug at her hair, and when it didn’t come, she forced her head forward in an attempt to reach the desired effect.

“Harder, Regina,” she gasped. “Pull it harder.”

Regina tugged a bit more and lifted her other hand off Emma’s hips to come down hard on Emma’s ass.

Emma let out a broken moan as her hips jerked backwards into Regina’s.

Regina slapped Emma’s ass once more before roughly pulling back on her hair. The force brought Emma back so far that her back was almost flush with Regina’s chest.

“Is this how you want it, Emma?” Regina whispered in her ear. Emma replied with a groan and rocked her hips back into Regina, meeting Regina’s thrusts with almost as much force as Regina’s hips were offering.

Emma could only respond with a groan.

Regina maintained a tight grip on Emma’s hair as the sounds of their fucking filled the small apartment. Emma reached down in an attempt to keep the table from moving out from under them; the force of their fucking had already moved it at least a foot forward.

Regina turned to look at Emma’s face, and smiled at the look of desperation she saw. Emma’s head was still bent backwards from the grip Regina had on her hair, and the veins in her neck were pushing out, slowing down the droplets of sweat that ran down to her collarbone. Regina could feel her pussy begin to twitch with an oncoming orgasm at the sight of Emma’s opened mouth emitting quavering moans, the involuntary vocalizations of approval of what Regina was doing to her body.

“Do you want to cum for me, Emma?” Regina whispered, slowing down the pace.

Regina took Emma’s strangled cry to mean yes.

Regina’s free hand moved beneath the jacket and cupped her breast. She roughly squeezed it, feeling the rigid nipple digging into her palm. Emma’s hands moved around to Regina’s waist and closed in a fist around Regina’s sweat-saturated work shirt. “ Cum for me, Miss Swan.”

It was the moniker that sent Emma over the edge. Her ass lunged back forcefully against Regina, curling her spine and digging her nails into Regina’s waist in the process. As Emma’s body violently bucked and convulsed with the intensity of her orgasm, Regina held the firmness of Emma’s shaking thighs and ass, and let go of her hair to wrap her arm around the fluttering muscles of Emma’s toned stomach. She buried her face in Emma’s shoulder and held on to Emma as her own orgasm overtook her.

They stayed like that for minutes with Regina’s forehead on Emma’s shoulder and arms wrapped around Emma’s stomach. Emma was the first to break the silence, moving her head from where it had been resting against Regina’s to place a kiss at Regina’s temple.

Regina smiled against Emma’s jacket-covered shoulder and looked up.

“Did I hurt you?”

Emma covered Regina’s hands with her own. “No, of course not. I won’t let you.”

Regina moved her hand to Emma’s leg still bent on top of the table. “Let me help you with this,” she said.

They both gingerly moved Emma’s leg until her foot hit the floor. Emma had lost most of the feeling in it, and leaned back onto Regina as she guided a chair underneath her.

“Sit,” Regina said, struggling to move on her own shaky legs.

Emma sat on the edge of the chair, careful to not let her still dripping pussy saturate the seat.

“That’s a losing battle, dear,” Regina laughed as she squatted in front of Emma. “We will clean it up with magic.”

Emma laughed. “We will need to,” she chuckled, pointing to the puddle of wetness on the kitchen table that dripping down onto the floor.

“Maybe we will leave that for the Charming’s to find,” Regina snickered.

“You really are evil,” Emma said, still laughing. “Evil and turned on by my leather jacket.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“It’s what the jacket represents, Emma. This isn’t an invitation for you to buy more hideous pleather jackets from the gas station, or wherever you get them.”

Emma leaned down to kiss Regina on the top of her head. “And what does it represent?”

“My savior. My white knight in red pleather.”


End file.
